teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kraang
The Kraang, aka Kraang, are enemies of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly known as the Utroms, a peaceful alien species of brain-like alien that lived in Dimension X, they were soon corrupted by Kraang Prime and his psychic powers as they joined the Kraang Hive Mind. As these aliens started to dominate most of Dimension X and started to invaded other planets, even mutating them with the Mutagen sacred from the Kraathatrogons. For some time, the Kraang Hive Mind had also discovered Earth and created the first humans with their Mutagen, as they were planning to mutate this planet next. As the leading cause of the mutations of Hamato Yoshi and the Ninja Turtles, they were also responsible for April O'Neil gaining her psychic powers through experiments. They've came to Earth to perfect the Mutagen on Earth, so that they could finally invade Earth and conquer the planet to transform it into their new Dimension X. Due to failed attempts to invade Earth and the Triceraton Empire defeating them, this lead to the Utrom High Council reclaiming their dominance over Dimension X. They wield Laser Blasters, Laser Pistols, Mutagen, and Electric Batons as their signature weapons of choices. The Kraang debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Backstory For nexons, the Utroms were a species of brain-like aliens that lived in Dimension X, who each had different personalities. But then one day, Kraang (An Utrom scientist loyal to the Utrom High Council) discovered a substance known as the Mutagen, which originated from the Kraathatrogons. But after using it on himself to test it out, he mutated into a giant mutant Utrom and renamed himself Kraang Prime. With his mutation, he had gained psychic powers. With these new psychic powers of his, he was able to control a few of his former Utrom friends to a hive mind of his known as the Kraang Hive Mind. The corrupted Utroms became known as The Kraang. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Intellect Kraangdroids-042.jpg|Kraang Laser Blasters |Kraang Laser Pistols Kraangdroids-013.jpg|Kraang Electric Batons Kraangdroids-066.jpg|Kraangdroids Kraang-0035.jpg|Kraang Flyers Biotroide 0147842258956.jpg|Biotroid Kraangdroids-009.jpg|Mutagen Wolf Hotel.jpg|Mutagen Bomb Kraangdroids-072.jpg|Mutagen Blaster |Mutagen Missile Normal TMNT2 25 0959.jpeg|Kraang Walker Ara 0147881.jpg|Kraang Spider Gunner NavKraang 0260.png|Kraang Scout Ship Kraang-0033.jpg|Kraang Power Cell |Kraang Laser Swords Metalhead-TMNT-2012 015.jpg|Metalhead (Temporarily) |Microfission Omni-Disintegrator (Temporarily) Roadkill rodneys.png|Roadkill Rodneys Kraang Mind Switch Machine.png|Kraang Neuro Switcher Dcm 014.jpg|Kraang Mind Control Device PDK 0262.jpg|Kraang Dimensional Portal Ert 028.jpg|Kraang Portable Portals IrmaTMNT2012 126.jpg|Irma-Bots Sra.Campbell 19.jpg|Mrs. Campbell Dra 01254 014.jpg|Dracodroid Kraangdroids-019.jpg|Kraang Laser Cannon 0147 015.jpg|Kraang Death Guards Aranaaa 014.jpg|Kraang Spider Walker EsfComK 0146.jpg|Kraang Communication Orb Cgttnm 014558 0144.jpg|Heart of Darkness (Temporarily) |Technodrome * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Intellect: * Kraang Laser Blasters: * Kraang Laser Pistols: * Kraang Electric Batons: * Kraangdroids: * Kraang Flyers: * Biotroid: * Mutagen: * Mutagen Bomb: * Mutagen Blaster: * Mutagen Missile: * Kraang Walker: * Kraang Spider Gunner: * Kraang Scout Ship: * Kraang Power Cell: * Kraang Laser Swords: * Metalhead (Temporarily): * Microfission Omni-Disintegrator (Temporarily): * Roadkill Rodneys: * Kraang Neuro Switcher: * Kraang Mind Control Device: * Kraang Dimensional Portal: * Kraang Portable Portals: * Irma-Bots: * Mrs. Campbell: * Dracodroid: * Kraang Laser Cannon: * Kraang Death Guards: * Kraang Spider Walker: * Kraang Communication Orb: * Heart of Darkness (Temporarily): * Technodrome : Weaknesses |Lack of Kraangdroids |Damaged Kraangdroids * Lack of Kraangdroids: * Damaged Kraangdroids: Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains (Mentioned) * The Gauntlet * It Came From the Depths * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica (Mentioned) * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Target: April O'Neil * The Kraang Conspiracy * Metalhead Rewired * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) (Flashback) * Plan 10 * Into Dimension X! * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods (Flashback) * Buried Secrets (Flashback) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld (Mentioned) * The Noxious Avenger (Mentioned) * The Fourfold Trap (Mentioned) * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * The War for Dimension X * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Earth's Last Stand (Flashback) * City at War (Mentioned) * Tokka VS. The World (Silent Cameo) * Tale of Tiger Claw (Flashback) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part One (Mentioned) * Lone Rat and Cubs (Flashback) Gallery Trivia * The Kraang sometimes exclaim "Exterminate! Exterminate!", which is a nod to the Daleks from Doctor Who, who in their base alien forms actually share some traits with the Kraang race such as tentacles and a brain-like appearance. * In this series, The Kraang are featured as a fraction of the Utrom alien race that became corrupted thanks to the hive mind they share with Kraang Prime. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:The Kraang Category:Alien Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:1987 Turtles Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Enemies Category:Utroms Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Non-Human Category:The Foot Clan Allies Category:Dimension X Inhabitants Category:Corrupted Category:Alien Invaders Category:Kraang Hive Mind Category:Alien Race Category:Non-Mutant Category:Mind Controlled Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Army Category:Main Antagonists